The Hawkeye
by Avenger0k
Summary: Clint Barton is the leader of the Avengers at the hands of Nick Fury, more on him, his protégé Kate Bishop, her dog Lucky and the villains Clint fights as The Hawkeye!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hawkeye Episode 1: Meet Team Hawkeye! **

**Malibu, California, Malibu Shopping Mall- **

A busy public street, outside the Malibu Shopping Mall. One man was eye-catching, his muscular build was large and his bald head was hidden by a fedora, his hands tucked into his grey trench coat, his name was Carl Creel, better known to most, including the S.H.I.E.L.D Most Wanted List, as Absorbing Man, Carl saw a group of people queuing outside the Shopping Mall, he pushed and shoved, positioning himself in the centre, before flailing his arms, splitting his trench coat, his fedora flew back. "I'M THE ABSORBING MAN SCUM!" Carl yelled, he crouched, as soon as his fingertips touched the gravel the substance spread up his arm, he was now made of gravel, pure and solid, people fled. "There's nowhere to run!" Absorbing Man said, spinning his fist into a lamppost, leaving a massive dent, suddenly something caught Carl's eye, a streamline object was heading his way, an arrow, it landed in front of him. "And I'm the Hawkeye scum!" Hawkeye said perched on a rooftop imitating Carl's Bronx accent, Hawkeye giggled to himself, he lowered the bow he had just used to fire that arrow.

"You missed." Carl said. "The Avengers really have gone down in quality since we last tussled. Speaking of which where are your teammates Barton?"

"Not here Carly, I'm by myself, and I didn't miss." Hawkeye smirked, he pointed to the arrow, Carl looked down, he opened his mouth to swear but he wasn't quick enough, a bright flash, Hawkeye opened his eyes, sliding down the building and grinding to a halt in Carl's path. Hawkeye went for a punch, but his fingers wilted as they met Carl's gravel skin. "Should've thought of that…" Hawkeye moaned in pain, Carl's hand shot upwards Hawkeye was battered, he un-zipped that all-famous pocket in his sleeve and took out two plasters, he stuck one on his nose and one on his cheek. "Excuse me!" Hawkeye said, playing offended, he grabbed his bow, firing arrows, Carl turned around, grabbing both before snapping them.

"Your outgunned Archer." Carl said.

"But _your outbowed_." Hawkeye quipped, they looked upwards, Kate Bishop's heels landed on Carl's face, she then did a backflip landing straight, firing arrows which forced Carl backwards, Hawkeye hopped up and joined in the firing. "Howdy partner!" Hawkeye said. "Nice save. I've taught you very well."

"Don't flatter yourself Clint." Kate smirked, the arrows bounced off Carl, knocking him further and further back, Carl then tripped backwards, landing on the ground, Kate slid over holding down Carl's left arm, Hawkeye held down the right, the third member of Team Hawkeye, Lucky the Dog arrived gnarling on Carl's face, the Absorbing Man's absorbed gravel skin dropped, he ended up flesh, Lucky pulled back. "Good dog!" Kate patted him around the ears, tickling his fur.

Carl was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Nick Fury met Team Hawkeye. "Nice job Barton, Miss Bishop, and your dog." Nick said.

"Not a dog person Director Fury?" Kate asked.

"Nor a cat person Miss Bishop, I prefer not to work with animals or kids, but you're an exception, your much more skilled than Agent Barton was when he was your age." Fury said.

"DIRECTOR FURY!" Hawkeye said, like a child embarrassed by a parent showing off baby photos to a friend.

"Must go back to the base, you've brought in one of the most dangerous. Whatever your age, or mammal type, you did good." Fury saluted, which Hawkeye replied, not realising how poor he had manoeuvred his hand, Kate just waved, Fury followed the agents into the back of the ship which lifted off. "I'm actually starving Katie." Clint said. "I need food."

"Lunch out Clint?" Kate asked. Clint nodded, acting as if that was the best thing anyone had ever said to him.

The two of them left a Fast Food place, Hawkeye was devouring a massive beef burger, fries and a fizzy drink in his utility belt and sauce being drizzled on non-stop, Kate was eating more carefully, sticking with a chicken, bacon, Caesar wrap and a bottle of water. "I needed this, that fight with Creel was more than I bargained for…" Clint said, through large bites.

"Clint, I saved your butt." Kate said, taking a subtle bite of her wrap.

"Potatoe. Potato." Clint said eating a potato fry.

The two of them sat at a bench, Kate took a rasher of bacon from her wrap and fed it to Lucky, cooing at him as she did so, "how's the team?" Kate asked.

"Good. We're a good match, Fury picked well. Black Widow's unpredictable and experienced, Hulk's our powerhouse and brainbox at times, War Machine is full of tactical knowledge and strategic fighting skill and Scarlet Witch is superb in combat and overpowered." Hawkeye replied, Lucky barked, Kate gave him another rasher.

"Lucky! I'm going to be out of bacon soon!" Kate chuckled. "Good for you." Suddenly there was a beep, Hawkeye checked his mobile phone, it read **Nicky**. "Who is that?" Kate asked.

"Nick Fury." Hawkeye replied.

"You called him 'Nicky'?"

"Shush. This may be important." Hawkeye took the call. "Director Fury?" He nodded throughout. "But we just did a mission for you… OK," he came off the phone and sat back down with Kate. "We're required by S.H.I.E.L.D, again. There's a dragon on the loose."

**NEXT: Team Hawkeye face a dragon, but when they realise this mission isn't as simple as 'shoot the dragon' what happens? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hawkeye Episode 2: Fang Points **

**Malibu, A Forest Overlooked by a decking above Clifftop- **

A hooded girl ran through a forest, every couple of seconds she stopped, groaning, she put her weight onto a nearby tree before she looked up at the sky, her irises moving around like ping-pong balls, she straightened herself and continued walking.

"RUFF!" Came Lucky's bark, he was bored, his leash was tied to the decking Team Hawkeye sat on.

"This is quite boring pupparoo." Hawkeye smirked. "But I heard Director Fury, he wanted us to track down an Inhuman who has been transforming into a dragon, bring her back to S.H.I.E.L.D or New Attilan or whatever." Kate took a small tube from her utility belt, she extended it into a pair of binoculars, placing them on her eyes looking down at the forest. "I see something." Kate said. "That girl must be our Inhuman, what do we do? Jump in?" Kate questioned, Kate began to stand up when Clint pulled her down.

"She's meeting somebody. Watch." Clint said, the two kids seemed to have an argument, the girl lowered her hood, she was very attractive, the boy she was talking to wished he was in her league. "C'mon Grace!" The boy pleaded. Grace then punched the boy in the stomach. "Darl'n…" The boy began.

"Don't you even dare Jake!" Grace cried, "You said you would assist me, with my condition, find others like me. But you just took advantage of me! Tried to _seduce _me!" Grace yelled.

"Woah! Gracie! Your turning green. Oh. My. God. I kissed She-Hulk!" Jake realised.

"She's not She-Hulk, trust me, she's worse." Kate said as she and Clint swung in, Lucky on The Hawkeye's back. Grace was becoming infuriated. "LIAR!" She yelled, her eyes bulged, her skin went from grey to green, her nose sank into two slits, a fork tongue slid out of her fang-filled mouth, the DragonGirl let out a ferocious roar. The DragonGirl then spun her head turning it into a battering ram and slamming Jake off the side of a cliff, he fell, screaming, Clint shot an arrow to the right, it zoomed catching Jake's collar and landing him on a tree. "There a plan to take her down Clint?" Kate asked grabbing an arrow from her quiver and slotting it in the bow.

"Katie, what's she doing?" Clint asked, the DragonGirl opened her mouth wide, her fangs slid upwards and fire came from her throat, Kate only managed to dodge it with a corkscrew flip, Kate was then rubbed in the shoulder by Lucky. "I'm fine Lucky." Kate said. "Just, eh?" The DragonGirl then took lift-off, "Clint, she'll fly off!" Kate yelled.

"I'm aware Katie!" Clint said, he shot an arrow into the scales on the back of DragonGirl, he used it like a grappling hook and flew up, landing on the back of DragonGirl, he took a pair of arrows from his quiver and dug them into DragonGirl's back, DragonGirl moaned, and she spun, but Clint held on, he applied the pressure on the arrows and DragonGirl fell to Kate & Lucky's level, Kate had her bow held to DragonGirl's temples. "Freeze Grace, we can help you." Kate said, but the DragonGirl wouldn't have it, a fireball from her mouth just being dodged by Kate a second time, Lucky barked hiding behind a pillar. "Grace stop!" Kate yelled, then Clint emerged, covered in bruises and a bloody nose, taking the most of when DragonGirl smacked into the decking. "Clint, watch out!" Kate yelled but Clint took a shot, DragonGirl shot out her hind leg and Clint flew off the cliff. "HAWKEYE!" Kate yelled.

Kate Bishop was on her knees, her bow aimed up at Grace, the DragonGirl who hovered above the cliff where her mentor, Clint Barton, the Hawkeye had just fallen. "It's me and the dragon." Kate said. "But she's no dragon, she's an Inhuman, and a girl." Kate looked up, expecting to be burnt, but she wasn't, Kate continued. "What that boy, Jake, did was unforgivable. He took advantage of a wounded girl, trust me, I can relate, that's why I took up a bow. Good things come out of bad things, now if you trust me, revert to your human form and I can get Clint, the man you just threw off that cliff to call in some debts from the Inhuman Royal Family. Sound good?" Kate asked, the DragonGirl nodded, she then flew downwards, emerging a minute later with Clint & a handcuffed Jake on her back, the two were deposited on the decking before Grace fell into Kate's arms.

"I don't know what happens when I'm DragonGirl, things just happen, it started when I came out of a cocoon, at first I wanted it all to be over, so I searched for help, I found Jake over there and he manipulated me into being his girlfriend because I would owe him, I came here today so he would give me a cure." Grace said.

"Sorry Grace, I checked what he had with him when I grabbed him, no cure I could see." Clint said. Grace fumed at Jake, who was taken away by Clint, Kate patted Grace on the back. "I won't break my promises Grace. Clint…" She yelled after her mentor, after a conversation Clint returned passing the scumbag Jake to Kate.

"Come with us in the Quinjet we used to get here, we can drop by your apartment grab your stuff and go chat to Queen Medusa and her buds. K?" Clint asked, Grace nodded, giving both Archer's a hug before they went off.

**NEXT: Kate and Clint meet Johnny Watts, look at his powers! And look at the way Kate's looking at him! **


End file.
